Star Trek: A Taste of Armageddon
"A Taste of Armageddon" is the twenty-third episode of season one of the 1960s science fiction television series Star Trek. It was directed by Joseph Pevney with a teleplay written by Robert Hamner and Gene L. Coon based on a story treatment by Hamner. It first aired on NBC on February 23rd, 1967. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "A Taste of Armageddon" and "TOS: A Taste of Armageddon" both redirect to this page. * Stardate: 3192.1. * This episode is production code number 6149-23. * Like all episodes of the original series, this episode was digitally remastered with updated visual effects. The remastered version of "A Taste of Armageddon" aired on CBS on December 15th, 2007. It is the fifty-first episode of the series to be remastered. * This episode is adapted in Star Trek 2 novel by author James Blish. * This episode was spoofed in The Red Shirt Diaries comedy short on December 7th, 2015. * This episode was spotlighted in the Star Trek: The Original Series Fan Commentary video on July 13th, 2016. * Director of photography Gerald Perry Finnerman is credited as Jerry Finnerman in this episode. * This episode airs exactly one year to the day before "By Any Other Name". Allusions : "I refuse to let you go until you reveal a generous amount of side-boob!"]] * "Armageddon" is a term used in the Judeo-Christian Bible and is referenced in the Book of Revelations. It is an event that signifies the End Times in which the world shall bear witness to the Second Coming of Jesus Christ who shall stop the emergence of the Antichrist and thus usher in the Kingdom of God. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2267. * The location that the Enterprise is en route to is Star Cluster NGC 321. * Nyota Uhura receives a message from Starfleet indicating a Code 710. Captain Kirk states that a Code 710 means that under no circumstances are Starfleet personnel allowed to approach a particular destination. * Montgomery Scott makes reference to Haggis in this episode. Haggis is a Scottish dish made from the stomach of the sheep, which is stuffed with the animal's innards, such as the heart, liver and lungs, as well as various other spices and stock. Quotes * '''Spock: Sir, there is a multi-legged creature crawling on your shoulder. .... * Montgomery Scott: Aye. The haggis is in the fire for sure, but I'll not lower my defenses on the word of that mealy-mouthed gentleman down below. Not until I know what happened to the captain. .... * Montgomery Scott: Open a channel, Lieutenant. This is the commander of the U.S.S. Enterprise. All cities and installations on Eminiar 7 have been located, identified, and fed into our fire control system. In one hour and forty-five minutes, the entire inhabited surface of your planet will be destroyed. You have that long to surrender your hostages. .... * James T. Kirk: Still, the Eminians keep a very orderly society, and actual war is a very messy business. A very, very messy business. See also External Links Category:1967/Episodes